What comes with Thunderstorms
by Ramaxy18-chan
Summary: reader x TYL LAMBO, dont own anything(just plot) What happens when a lighning storm comes and you have to stay with your friend lambo in your house? not smut, ok?


You were walking with Lambo to your house; after all, he was your best friend. As you walked there, you didn't seem to notice that a thunderstorm was coming. You walked and talked happily about everything: school, friends, Vongola, everything. You got to your house and invited him in.

"Lambo, do you want to come in? I can make you some hot chocolates!" you said as you watched him look around your house.

"Yeah, sure" he said "that is, if you have grape candies" Lambo was looking seriously at you now. You smiled, 'so much like him'

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I don't have my friend's favorite candy?" you asked him with a smile. He looked boredly and you and then grinned.

"Okay, let's go"

With that said, the both of you entered. You went to your kitchen to do some chocolate for the two of you and searched some grape candy for Lambo. Everything went smoothly, until it started to rain. You looked outside of your window to the storm clouds that were building. You were concerned, with this weather Lambo won't be able to go to his house.

"Lambo, is raining too much…" you said looking at him on your couch

"Your point?" he said lazily from your couch

"You can't go with this weather to your house, you can get soaked, sick, ill, raped—"

"WHAT?! What do you mean by raped?!" he asked with wide eyes. You puffed your cheeks

"You know everything I tell you is true, Lambo-kun!" you said teasingly. He blushed and looked away. After some time he said….

"So what are we going to do?" he asked, and you smiled.

"You're going to stay here with me, silly!"

* * *

"I think this is enough, right?" you asked looking at the mess of blankets on the floor. Lambo sat on the blankets and pated them. He then lay down, yawning.

"Yeah is sleep-able at least" he said closing his eyes.

"Okay, I think I have some clothes from my dad that you could use for the night, until yours are clean" you said going to your room to check. You founded a white shirt and some blue boxers. Well, it was better than nothing. "Here, I got some clothes suitable for you, at least" you said.

"I'll go get a shower" Lambo said as he stood up to leave.

You went to the kitchen to prepare some more chocolate. You hummed a random tune as you did so. Until you heard a shriek…

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-coooooooooold!"

You heard Lambo scream (more like shrieked) and giggled. Oops, seems like you forgot to tell him that the water was cold…

* * *

Lambo was sleeping comfortingly until he heard a thunder accompanied by a scream. He jolted awake and was running towards the source without even knowing it. 'That's what happen when you spend so much years in the mafia, I guess' he thought. Lambo opened the door to your room and screamed your name.

"(NAME)!" he screamed.

You looked up from your position under the covers of your bed. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and you were shaking like mad. He stared at you in shock. 'What had happened to the girl with the bright smile?' he asked himself as you gave a weak smile.

"S-s-s sorry, I-I woke you up…" another thunder and you screamed again and pulled the covers over your head. You started to whimper when the thunder died down. Damn those thunder storms.

Lambo walked over to you, and touched your head (that was still under the covers). You flinched visibly and he moved the covers from your head. He stared at your vulnerable form for a few minutes and then touched your cheek.

"Who would know that a mafia assassin {cause you were} would be afraid of thunder storms" he whispered and you blushed. He smiled and hugged you, whispering in your ear "It's okay, I am here for you. I will be your shield that protects you from any harm…"

You soon stopped trembling and stared at him with shocked eyes. He smiled at you and sat with you on your bed, still hugging you, whispering comforting words as you slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

_That was the first night that (Second name) (name), slept well during a thunder storm…_

_It was also not the last one…_

* * *

**_AUTHOR NOTE:start!_**

**_sooooooo, did you like it? tell me in reviews please! i hope you readers like it! and sorry for the late update, i almost died because i didnt have internet for almost a whole month! so sorry for the late update and sorry also for the bad grammar/errors(or horrors in my case)_**

**_AUTHOR NOTE:ACOMPLISHED_**


End file.
